monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Northern Nightmare
Northern Nightmare is a Canadian-themed monster truck owned by FELD Motorsports. It was announced in 2011 as a truck with no name. Monster Jam offered a contest for the name to its Canadian fans and the winner's name would be the truck's name. Former Nitro Circus driver, Cam McQueen (who is from Canada), drives the truck in Canada and the United States. The chassis was formerly Nitro Circus. The truck competed at every World Finals from 2012 to 2018. History Northern Nightmare was announced in 2011. After the contest, the truck was built and began competing in 2012 in America and Canada's Monster Jam tour (Maple Leaf Tour). In 2012, McQueen was able to compete at Monster Jam World Finals 13, where we won the freestyle championship with a score of 38. In 2013, McQueen made it to the World Finals, but he didn't win any championships. In 2014, McQueen made to the World Finals once again, and he once again didn't get a victory. However, he made history by attempting a reverse backflip, but it was unsuccessful, it landed on the truck's roof, while McQueen tries to save the truck, the truck's fuel pump broke, causing the truck to burst into flames. The truck receives a new chassis after the World Finals. In Ontario, 2015, 2 Northern Nightmares competed together, one on the regular chassis, the other being driven on the Hurricane Force chassis by Steven Thompson. In 2016, the truck made it to the World Finals again. He didn't win anything but made history by performing the McFlip in the freestyle competition. In 2017, the truck and McQueen competed in an Arena Tour where he would finish 2nd. In 2018, he once again competed in an arena tour, this time he would win the championship and would get an automatic bid to the Monster Jam World Finals. For 2019, Cam and the truck compete in Vancouver and other select events in Canada, as Cam is slated to drive in the international tour. Although, Cam and the truck were announced to compete in the Monster Jam: All-Star Challenge and the truck is also available in Monster Jam Steel Titans. World Finals Appearances * 2012 - Cam McQueen (won freestyle) * 2013 - Cam McQueen * 2014 - Cam McQueen (attempted the first reverse backflip in history) * 2015 - Cam McQueen * 2016 - Cam McQueen (completed the first corkscrew backflip in history) * 2017 - Cam McQueen * 2018 - Cam McQueen All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019- Cam McQueen (Team Ice) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! * Monster Jam Steel Titans Trivia * It is a tradition at every World Finals that Northern Nightmare runs a hockey stick on the back of the truck like a flag, and a hockey puck somewhere on the front. * During the name voting, the other names were Canuck Crusher, Northern Lights Out, and Canuck Chaos, but ultimately, Northern Nightmare won. * The original truck actually has an extra seat behind the driver. * The original truck was used as a spare truck and became a Backwards Bob in 2015 after a hauler fire. Gallery 01-14-12-monster-jam.jpg|Original render, without's the truck's name Northern-Nightmare-photo2-e1421101788122.jpg|Original render nnbio.jpg|Northern Nightmare circa 2012 bee707fe-ed1f-4c47-a42e-29ccc5557adf.jpg|Northern Nightmare after losing a wheel 93233fd4-6f64-4c2e-b3ac-61fe13891127.jpg|Northern Nightmare 2015- monster jam fan photo.jpg|Ditto 65a53255-8ea2-400a-940f-b7b3f6d5c723.jpg|Northern Nightmare with a Canadian flag NorthernNightmare16_01_2.jpg|Circa 2016 1486033 10152088237833891 1594855431 o.jpg|At a pit party 10422165 10152998423348891 3057837460520194942 n.jpg|Northern Nightmare on Hurricane Force 1918554 1678863909054083 2151063011440052141 n.jpg|Ditto 2012 Northern Nightmare.jpg|Hot Wheels toy 2015 60-Northern Nightmare.jpg|Hot Wheels toy, on updated casting Northern Nightmare Mcdonalds.jpg|Canada-exclusive Northern Nightmare toy. Released in McDonalds Happy Meals in 2015 Nnightmareplush.jpg|Plush Truck 6964439_orig.png|Logo Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Canadian Trucks Category:Natural Disaster Racing Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2012 Category:Northern Nightmare Category:Ford Trucks